Blood Hunt
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Sequel to Marked. Summer has spent her time since Deacon's death helping Blade in his never ending struggle against Vampire's. With the Help of Josh they retrieve an old friend of Blade's and go up against Jared Nomak and his new breed of Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I hated the woods. There was just something about them and hunting vampires in them that set me on edge. In the city you could sense them almost hear them when they snuck up on you, but when in the woods the slightest little noise got to me. Unlike Blade. Oh no Blade was just fine and dandy hell he'd already got ahead of me. It would serve him right if I got attacked.

"Summer!" He barked. I sprinted forward just as a female vamp came through dense group of trees. I brought out my gun and shot her before she even registered I was there.

"Got her Blade." I replied pushing through seeing him stood over a guy. Man he was in a bad way. They really went to work on him. He had dirty blonde hair and spattering of facial hair. He was pale and at first glance you'd think he was dead.

"He's still alive. Do what you can. We'll take him back just in case he starts to turn." I dropped to beside the guy pulling out the few bandages and gauze I had with me. As I started to patch him up enough to be able to move him he groaned in pain and his eyes flickered open.

"N-n-no get off!" He batted at my hands so I pinned his arms behind him leaning in. I couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were.

"I'm helping, you idiot now stay still. You've lost a lot of blood and you're totally messed up. So sit still and let me help." He settled watching me intently as I cut his shirt off and wrapped the bandages around him. "You'll be coming with us, we don't want you turning into one of them." I told him standing. Blade was his usual grumpy self as he came towards us and yanked him to his feet. "Blade! Damn it you'll make him worse." I took one of the guys arms and placed it over my shoulder pulling him gently from Blades grip.

"We haven't got time to coddle him. Move there's more coming." I rolled my eyes and helped him to the car a ten minute walk away. Blade cursing all the way. "Go I'll be fine I'll meet you at the cabin." Blade ordered and turned back. I slid the guy into the car and ran round to the driver's side. I sped off back to the cabin.

The guy had been quiet the whole way here and as I stitched him up and rewrapped his bandages. Being with another human I couldn't keep quiet I needed someone to talk to even if it was only for a little while.

"So you have a name?" I asked pulling a stool up and sitting opposite him as he lay on the bed.

"Yeah…Scud." I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"I'm sure that's not your actual name. I'm Summer…Summer Willis." I held my hand out for him. He took it slowly, he looked like he was waiting for me to kill him.

"Joshua Frohmeyer, but everyone calls me Scud." I smile again.

"Ok Josh, well like I said I'm Summer, big, mean, bad tempered black guy…that's Blade. He saved you from them,"

"Vampires…what the fuck…I thought I scored big time." He shook his head making me laugh.

"Man the pretty ones are always the bad ones. I should know…" I trailed off not meeting his eye this time. My mind wandering in to dangerous territory as his face flickered up in my mind's eye.

"I got them, how is he?" Blade growled out as he came. Blade's presence quickly brought me from my thoughts.

"He's ok. Lot of cosmetic damage really. Blade what did you do to that punch dagger?" I asked noting the metal crumpled in his hand.

"Had an accident." He threw it to the floor and stalked off out back.

"God you infuriate me sometimes! How we going to get this fixed out here? Hell I can't fix this anyway!" I shouted as I picked up Blade's punch dagger examining it quickly. I felt it get tugged from my hand and looked to see it in Josh's.

"It's pretty easy. I think I can do it." I looked at him surprised. "I'm, well, trained as a blacksmith and I dabble in everything, mechanics, electronics most everything." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well pack up we're moving. When he's able to work see what he can do." Blade said coming back in. I knew he'd just taken some more of his serum as a light sheen of sweat covered his brow.

"So we taking in strays?" I asked.

"No we're making him work for us saving him. If he proves his worth then he can stay. We need someone who can do these things." I nodded. I rushed round grabbing everything of ours and taking it out to the car.

"Come on Josh,"

"We're on a first name basis now?" Blade mocked.

"Someone's got their panties in a bunch today." I growled at him as I pushed past going to Josh and helping him from the bed.

"We aren't any closer to finding Whistler. We're just chasing dead ends." He growled out again as if that made everything alright.

"Blade I never said any of them would help you find him. I was just helping hunt them down." I said pointedly. He grumbled something under his breath and I walked out with Josh. I helped him as gently as I could into the car again.

"He always like that?"

"You have no idea. So…" I spent the rest of the ride back to the city asking about Josh and what he did for a living as Blade sped ahead in his bike.

A year later Josh was a crucial part to our operation having taken on Whistler's role and between me and Josh we're taking on the task very well. Though Blade still wanted Whistler. But our luck was turning as the last hunt we were on gave us a possible location for Whistler. I just hoped we weren't too late to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep an eye on him."

"Really Blade we're still doing this?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"If you want to keep working with me you'll keep an eye on him." He growled. "I don't trust him."

"He has no markings. I saw none the day I cleaned him up and fixed him. And in the past year I've seen no Glyph." I reasoned my hand going to my own glyph that was hidden beneath a leather bracelet on my left wrist.

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean he hasn't got one. And I don't care how 'helpful' he's been Summer. When they want him to do something he will." He said with finality picking up the last of his things for his trip to get Whistler. If he was even there.

"Ok, fine…You sure you don't need back up?" He shook his head.

"I'll be ok. Just be ready for us when we get back." I nodded and watched him walk away to his charger.

"So the Dark Knights left?" I turned to Josh's voice. A smile on my face. Even if Blade didn't trust him I did.

"He has indeed. Hopefully he'll get Whistler this time and he can stop bitching he ain't getting anywhere. So what you wanna do?" I asked moving towards him.

"Well I got that sickle done…you wanna test it out?" He asked looking mighty pleased with himself. I nodded. The sickle would give me more reach when facing the vampires and could be quite helpful if I ever got surrounded by them.

I followed Josh back to his workshop. Unlike Blade I couldn't see Josh betraying us. He'd helped us kill so many in the past year. Hell he'd got a surfer necklace made of vampire fangs. If he was with them why would he? But then again he could be hiding his glyph if he had one. I hid mine…he didn't know I had one.

"Here you go. All silver, you can even use the chain to pin them down if you want info… So you like it?" He asked as I admired it.

"It's pretty damn good. Great workmanship Josh." I said as I ran my hand along the blade.

"Cool beans…so why do you always call me Josh? You know Blade calls me Scud, but you don't." He asked as I swirled round the sickle testing it. I looked at him stopping my movements and smiled.

"Because I like Josh better. Scud it sounds…I dunno I just think of Scum. So I'm a stick to Josh if you don't mind." He smiled almost shyly at me. He was so cute when he did that. I refocused I placed down the sickle on his workbench and sat down next to him. I scratched underneath my bracelet seeing that Josh was watching.

"Oh, um well yeah Josh is fine. You've been calling it me for a year so why should it matter?" I smiled still scratching under my bracelet. I unfastened it and watched from the corner of my eye as Josh's eyes almost bugged out seeing my glyph. "Whoa…you're a familiar?" He stood up and backed away. I guess he wasn't one then. I nodded.

"Yeah…well I was. He's dead now." Josh looked at me as if trying to work something out. But my mind was flicking back to his face. As Blade thrust the sword into his chest. The look in his eyes, the way he said my name… "He was Deacon Frost." There was almost a longing in my voice. I shook my head. Josh sat down next to me his hand on my arm.

"I guess you cared about him a lot huh?" I nodded.

"Sometimes I hated him, but other times I loved him. Towards the end I loved him a hell of a lot, I even think he may have turned me into a vamp, but then Blade killed him." I skirted round it as Josh seemed mighty interested.

"Man that sucks…why are you with Blade then? I mean he kills the guy you obviously dig'd a lot and you're working with him?"

"He saved me, the end of the day Deacon was a sick, twisted mother fucker. And Blade stopped him." I ran my thumb over my glyph and slowly touched Josh's hand. He smiled at me.

"So Blade hasn't got a problem with familiars then?"

"Oh he does, but not if they're willing to change. I did, I went from protecting Deacon to allowing Blade to kill him. I could have stopped it and sometimes…I wish I had." I hung my head. "But you wouldn't understand, no one does except for other familiars."

"Well that's' were you're wrong…I can trust you right?" I looked up at him as he searched my face looking for something.

"What makes you think you can't?" He shrugged his shoulders seemingly making his choice.

"You can't tell Blade. I know he's not my biggest fan." I was a little confused that was until he pulled his bottom lip and revealed his glyph.

"You're a familiar?" Damn it I wanted to prove Blade wrong! Josh looked a little worried.

"Yeah, but…don't tell Blade he'll use it to get rid of me." The certainty in his voice made me believe Blade would. Then again I knew he would, Blade was already sure he was working with the vamp's and now I knew he had a glyph it was a possibility that I didn't want to consider.

"Of course I won't, I'd never let Blade do that to you." He smiled at me, I only just realised how close we were leaning into each-other. I almost kissed him, but then stopped myself, hugging him instead. I should really tell Blade about Josh's glyph, but he'd either beat Josh up to find out if his master was still alive or he'd kill him just for not telling us to begin with. "You wanna watch me practice with the sickle?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Sure why not." He smiled. Later I heard the distinctive sound of Blades Charger pulling into the workshop.

"Scud!" Josh smiled lighting up a splif and walking off as I stop my practice session.

"Lock up your daughters people…the Dark Knight returns." I rolled my eyes as I hear Josh and he wonders why Blade doesn't like him. "Little toke of the smokeage B?" I knew Blade wouldn't like that, how many times did I have to tell Josh not to offer Blade his shit or call him B?

"Knock it off. We've got work to do." I walked into the main area seeing them go to the trunk of the Charger. Blade opens it and somebody lunges out from it.

"Fuck me!" Josh shouts backing up as Blade gets who I now realise is Whistler in a head lock.

"You going to stand there crapping your pants or are you going to help me?" Blade snaps annoyed. Josh edges forward slowly.

"It's ok, I got this." I say scooting past him and grabbing Whistler's legs. Josh suddenly steps forward and grabs Whistler by the waist. Blade sends me a look, but I ignore him as we with great difficulty get Whistler, as he screams and bucks about, into a small cell. Blade throws Whistler to the floor then pins him down as me and Josh grab chains to chain Whistler down. Then Blade affixes a muzzle to Whistlers mouth.

"You got something in mind, Blade?" Josh asks.

"Ultra-rapid detox." Blade says.

"What like they do to heroin addicts? To make'em go cold turkey in one night?" I ask like he's crazy or something. Blade pulls out a pneumatic syringe filling it with an amber liquid.

"Exactly Summer. Gonna try and OD Whistler on a retroviral cure." He says.

"I don't know about this man…" But Blade ignores Josh as he plunges the syringe into Whistler's neck. Whistler's howls in pain and begins to thrash around.

"Get back!" Blade shouts at Josh pushing him out of the way as I've already stepped back. Josh rushes past me as Whistler's struggles have become more violent. Blade pins him with his foot on his neck, as I step to the door.

"If there's anything of you left in there, Whistler, listen up now. Come morning, those shutters are going up. Either you'll be cured, or you'll fry." Then he got up quickly and slammed the door shut locking it just as Whistler crashed into the door. I stood back Josh behind me as Blade stepped back looking at the door.

"It's going to be a long night." Blade stated pulling up a chair and sitting down. I backed away tugging Josh's arm to follow me.

"You think it's going to work Summer?" Josh asked as he sat down at his work desk.

"I dunno Josh. I just hope for Blade's sake it does." I kissed his cheek and walked off to my room. I really hoped Whistler could pull through. After all this for us to have to put him down, I think it'd kill Blade.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been out most of the day collect things for Blade's serum, collect my new Bo staff that I had mailed in from Cho Xin's. Plus Josh wanted a few things picking up. It was late afternoon as I drove back to the workshop. With my purchases in hand I walked back in dropping Blade's things off in his room and heading to Josh's work area.

"Hey Josh, got your stuff." I said placing the stuff down and sitting in the bench as he worked on Blade's Charger. I turned watching the TV.

"Thanks Summer." He smiled sticking his head out from under the car.

"You're welcome. You fixed that yet?" I asked referring to the sounds Blade had heard coming from it when he drove Whistler back last night.

"Hey it takes time man, can't rush these things."

"No need to get your panties in a twist, handsome." I slapped my hand over my mouth having realised what I'd just said. He wheeled back out looking at me a little dumbstruck. "Hi." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well hello to you to pretty lady." I laughed as he stood up a light blush colouring his cheeks. I turned away so he can get a grip and to stop myself from staring into his eyes. I heard Blade and Whistler walk in.

"Whistler. Cool beans. Nice to meet you, man. Heard a lot about you. I'm Josh Frohmeyer. You can call me Scud, though. That's what most people do." Josh said holding his hand to the old man who ignores it and looks to me.

"Summer Willis." I say, I could be cold if he wanted to be.

"You were with that piece of shit Deacon." He snarled. I almost reacted defensively, but I knew now what Deacon had done to his family.

"Yes, but I decided my loyalties lied with the living. He needed to die." Josh's hand gently touched mine and I was grateful for it. Whistler shook his head.

"I thought we were killing familiars not taking them in." He growled.

"And I thought we killed suck heads. Not took them in and coddled them." I spat. He smirked and looked to Blade.

"Blade?" Whistler asks.

"She's fine. Wouldn't have found you for a long time if it weren't for her. Plus with her, we've cut through a lot of the vamps." I stood a little straighter pushing thoughts of Deacon aside. Whistler shrugged and walked to the Charger.

"Tell me something, Skid," He knew damn well what Josh's name was.

"It's Scud or Josh old man." I snapped.

"Whatever," He said checking the car out. "What'd you do to the Charger?" Josh perked up a little moving forward to explain.

"The pimp-mobile? Just made a few aftermarket modifications. Nitrous-oxide injection system, forged aluminium pistons and crankshaft, higher flowing fuel pump." I had to smile at Josh's enthusiasm for anything like this. I personally hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"Gave it a more aggressive exhaust profile ramping." Whistler stated.

"Fuck yeah. Whole package'll crank this betty up another three-hundred horsepower." Josh was so proud of himself, but Whistler just smirked and cut him off before he could finish.

"And you'll burn the damn thing out before your next fucking oil change." I really didn't like this guy. He looked to Blade and shook his head. "Where'd you dig up this shit-bird anyway?" I ground my teeth it was only because he was some kind of father figure to Blade that prevented me from decking him.

"Look, what's your problem?" Josh asked trying for confident, but not getting it. As Whistler gets in his face, Blade shoots me a look to say leave it.

"My problem, shitbird, is that I tried to blow my fucking head off and wound up sucking blood clots for the last year and a half! Now you're standing there choking your chicken like we're all walking around some fucking candy-ass vampire sitcom!" Josh floundered for a moment.

"Hey, you think I don't know what's at stake here? We practically compromised our whole operation to save your puckered old ass! And for what?" Josh stammered lacking the confidence in the face of Whistler. Whistler sneered grabbing his shirt. And I've had enough. I stepped up pushing between them Josh behind me.

"Our operation? Our operation? I built this operation, you fucking turd stain."

"Yeah big fucking deal old man. Yeah you built, but we've been running it while you've been taking a fucking nap! Like Blade said, if it wasn't for me and Josh you'd still be fucking napping! You," I didn't finish as an alarm started beeping. Josh turned to the monitors, as I picked up my staff.

"Motion sensors. Looks like Zone Three." Josh says.

"Human?" Blade asks as Josh checks other monitors as I look at the camera monitors to see if there's anything.

"Body temp's fifty so I'll guess suck head." He looked to the monitors confused as they were all blank. "I don't understand, I'm not getting anything on the surveillance cams." Whistler moved forward making a few adjustments.

"They're fried. Whoever's out there is using magnesium flares. Seems like they've got your security system scoped out pretty well." It was one dig after another, but I was more concerned with what these suck heads were doing here. Whistler grabs a gun from the rack on the wall only for Josh to step in his way.

"Whoa, whoa, easy cowboy - I'm not trusting you with a weapon just yet." Whistler pulled the gun back and I grabbed it stopping him hitting Josh with it.

"Do that and I will drop you like any other suck head." I growled. He pulled the gun from my hand shoving past Josh. I threw a smile to Josh and walked off after Whistler and Blade. Two latex glad figures dropped to the floor like cats. Vampires.

"Hit the God-lights." Josh scrambled to hit them as Whistler moved forward shooting at the first of the vampires who drops something moving out of the way as the second one kicked at Whistler knocking him to the floor. As Blade goes for the first, I go for the second that has Whistler pinned down, but as I kick out they quickly dodged hand springing out of the way. I follow moving fast pressing the attack. Blade is fighting hard with the first of the vampires as the other grabs my staff using it to push me back and ram into my throat I drop as the vamp lets go of my staff back handing Josh as he moves towards me, but I recover quickly flicking the blade out and slashing at the vamp breaking through the suit and into flesh. It flips backwards putting space between us. Blade and the other vamp are in a stalemate both had blade's drawn and at the other.

"Stop!" Blade and the other vamp freeze backing up as the first vamp holds its hands up in surrender. I retract the blade on my staff breathing a little heavy. "We didn't come here to fight. We came to deliver a message." Blade goes to turn the UV lights off as I help Josh up.

"You ok?" He nods though his nose is bleeding. "Thanks." I squeeze his arm for trying to help me.

"Take off your masks." Blade demands and they oblige revealing a man, a Sufi Muslim who I had been fighting with and a woman with darkly exotic features that Blade fought.

"My name is Asad. This is Nyssa. We represent the Shadow Cabinet. The ruling body of Vampire nation. They're offering you a truce. They want to meet with you." I look to Blade.

"Bullshit." Josh shouts wiping blood from his nose. But Blade just raises a hand to silence him, motioning for the vamps to continue. Nyssa crouched picking up the item she dropped a CD and throws it Blade, who throws it to me. I catch it and move to the CD reader inserting it as Blade watches the vamps closely. Stills from a surveillance camera flicker up on the monitor. It shows something tearing through vampires at what must be a blood bank.

"For decades you've been the thing we've feared the most. But there's something else loose on the streets now," The last still pops up, a blurry image of something straight from a horror movie, truly grotesque. "Something worse than you." Blade looks to Whistler then me. Then motions us further into the workshop. Josh is stood eyes on the vamps so I pull him with me.

"So?" I ask.

"Let's say I'm intrigued. But I don't trust them." He says calmly.

"So we're going?" Whistler asks, Josh looking at me and Blade.

"Assurance plan A?" I ask, Blade nods and I open a safe pulling out two vests, covered in Semtex explosives both with enough power to blow up half a city block. Whistler walks back to the work shop Blade following to get back up fire power as I start to fit the vest on. "Josh can you fasten the straps at the back please?" He moved behind me fumbling with the straps and finally fastens them.

"This a good idea?" I smile at him.

"Well it beats them trying to kill me. If they try I blow me and them up. How's your face?" I ask bringing my hand up to gently touch his cheek. His cheeks flush bright red making me smile. He scratches the back of his head,

"Yeah I'm ok thanks." I lift his head and kiss him quickly. Before turning and heading to follow Blade and Whistler.

"Yes I just scored!" I shake my head laughing.

"I heard that Josh!" I shout over my shoulder as he jogs to catch up with me.


	4. Chapter 4

We were all stood on the roof waiting. Asad on his cell talking in hushed tones a little way away from us, while Nyssa stood even further back not trusting us. Blade, Whistler, Josh and myself stood near the ledge, Josh constantly fidgeting.

"This whole deal's giving me a serious case of the butt-willies." Whistler looks to Josh shaking his head.

"Look, kid, they obviously found your base of operations. If it was a trap, why flip their dicks by announcing themselves?" I had to give it to the old man he had a point. They could have brought a small army and killed us all in one fell swoop but they didn't.

"I agree. We play along for now, we might end up learning something about how their world ticks." I nod in agreement with Blade. Though the thought of going in peacefully to a vampire stronghold didn't fill me with ease. But I had my vest and I'd quite happily set it off inside. Whistler grinned at Josh, Josh taking a step closer to me.

"Either that or feeding the worms." I glared at Whistler.

"Prick." But before he could come back Asad finished his call coming towards us.

"They're ready to see you now." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the thrum of helicopters could be heard, two Bell Jet Rangers appeared overhead illuminating us in their searchlight. Blade, Josh and Nyssa went in one while I went with Whistler and Asad in another. I sat next to Asad opposite Whistler.

"I suppose you prefer that to us warm blooded folk." Whistler sneered.

"Fuck you old man…"

"Though you have your eyes on that walking turd stain. I bet you didn't know she was a fang banger did you?" Whistler asked Asad purely to rile me up.

"It matters not to me. She was Deacon Frosts. He is dead so she is free to do as she wants. If she chooses Blade's cause then so be it." Whistler grunted something and looked out of the window to the night sky. I was regretting getting in this one, but then Blade would have made Josh go in here with Whistler which wouldn't have been a good idea.

The copters touch down on the terrace of a large and exquisite building. Asad and Nyssa lead us forward as we walk to the doors I see Josh looking at his arm. And I see a series of red dots looking up I can see a series of vampire marksmen. Well if they shot me, Josh or Blade they be signing their own death warrant. We follow inside to an elevator and ride it down to the floors below. We get off to a series of different corridors and follow down the central one till we come to a set of steel security doors with some kind of scanner. Nyssa steps forward and it reads her face before slowly opening. There are more and more of these doors till we finally come to a set of old oak doors set in a steel wall. No one has yet to speak as this made the House Erebus look like a play pen. The temperature has dropped at least 10 degrees.

"The House of Erebus you encountered before were nothing but feudal lords. The true power of the Vampire Nation lies here." Nyssa said echoing my thoughts. Whistler and Josh shiver watching their breath escape them. I didn't feel it as much due to my leather jacket. Asad to notices and dips his head.

"Few warmbloods have seen what's beyond this door." The door opens to reveal a crescent shaped room covered in antiques from different time periods. Music echoes around us Boito's Faust. In the edge of the room stands a vampire cloaked in long black robes of silk.

"Father," But the vampire ignores Nyssa raising his hand till the music crescendos then he turns to face us though his face is his hidden by shadow.

"I hope you don't mind the cold. When one such as myself reaches an advanced age, certain precautions are needed in order to preserve the flesh." Asad turns to us.

"Blade, this is Overlord Eli Damaskinos." Blade doesn't blink just continues to stare. Damaskinos moves a little and begins to speak in vampire dialect. Thankfully I knew enough to understand what was being said.

"Welcome, Daywalker. I thank you for coming. I've been anxious to meet you for quite some time." He steps into the light and now I can see him. His skin is impossibly pale almost marble like, he had to be thousands of years old and his smile was bright like moonlight gleaming off a knife blade and not to be trusted. Damaskinos eyes flicker to me, but he doesn't say anything "And the late Abraham Whistler. I trust your time amongst our numbers was agreeable?" Whistler glares at him it seemed he too spoke the vampire dialect. They size each other up then Damaskinos smiles knowingly. "It has been said, you may have enemies whom you hate, but not enemies whom you despise. Be proud of your enemy: then his success shall be yours, too. In that regard, I should thank you." I look at Blade confused as to what Damaskinos could possibly be thanking him for.

"For what?" Blade asks. A man steps forward from the shadows.

"Eliminating Deacon Frost. All that unseemly business with LaMagra. You did us a favour." He offers Blade his hand. "Carter Stevens." Blade shakes his hand.

"You're human. A familiar." Stevens laughs.

"Barely, I'm a lawyer. But so is she." He points to me. "Deacon Frosts wasn't she?" He muses though eyes me curiously, just like Damaskinos.

"Mr. Stevens works with the National Institute of Health. Given that they monitor the nation's blood supply, a strategic alliance seemed prudent." Asad supplied.

"We also finance a number of humanitarian organizations - the National Institute of Infectious Diseases for one, the Human Genome Project..." Stevens added. What this had to do with them needing our help escaped me.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"Survival." We all turned to Nyssa as she brought up a holographic of a vampire viral nucelocapsids. The nucelocapsids begins attacking human red blood cells. "As you may know, Vampirism is a provirus, one that's spread through the saliva of parasitic organisms." She motions to the hologram. "In this case, vampires are the vector. The virus replicates within the human bloodstream, evolving its host into an entirely new life-form. Unfortunately, viruses evolve too." We watch as the virus changes from its elegant form to a more menacing strain. "We've dubbed this new virus the Reaper Strain. And like any good pathogen, it appears to have found a carrier – a 'Patient Zero'". A man's face flickers on to the screen, the man from the blood bank. "His name is Jared Nomak."

"Thiavolos, as we used to say in Greece. The Devil. Pure Thirst. Nothing more. He was born a vampire, but he is an anomaly. Like you. Unlike the rest of us, however, he feeds on not just humans, but vampires as well." I look at the vampires amused.

"Well it looks like he's doing us a favour then." Nyssa glares at me I glare back, I feared Mercury more than I did her.

"You're missing the point. Their vampire victims don't die. They turn. They become carriers. If the Reapers continue unchecked, there could be thousands of them before the month is over. Do the math." Blade turns back to Damaskinos and speaks in the vamp dialect.

"You want me to hunt them for you." Damaskinos replies in kind.

"Not alone." Asad steps forward.

"We've been training a small tactical unit - the Bloodpack. We want you to lead them."

"Just how long has this little social club of yours been together?" Whistlers demands.

"Two years." Nyssa supplied.

"So they weren't trained to take on patient zero then?" I ask.

"No. They've been training to hunt you, Blade."

We got back to the workshop at dawn, everyone had been fairly quiet lost in their own thoughts. Me especially, in thoughts of Deacon and how suddenly everyone seems to be bringing up how I use to be his familiar. We come from the loading elevator Blade turning to Whistler.

"What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Whistler says taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What do you really think?" Whistler crushes the cigarette under his foot.

"These guys are shitting bricks cause they're no longer on the top of the food chain. They're going to fuck us the first chance they get." I had to agree again with the old man.

He wondered off into the back as Blade began to disarm himself. I wandered off to my room leaving Josh with Blade. I placed my staff carefully on its stand and slowly undid my jacket. I started unfastening the bomb vest after removing all my other weapons. But I couldn't get Deacon's face out of my head. The way the other vamps looked at me curiously at being his familiar. And that Stevens as if having Deacon's familiar in his presence was a good thing. And if I was honest with myself my body yearned for Deacon's touch again. I sat on my bed head in my hands.

"Summer…" I looked up seeing Josh I smiled sadly at him. "Hey you know you should forget what they were saying. And I know that old fart said something, but forget him he don't know shit." He tried, but it didn't make me feel any better. "Uh, hey let's get that vest off, don't wanna blow us up." I stood letting him unfasten the back of it taking it to put back in the safe.

"It's like he's haunting me Josh." He stopped at the door placing down the vest and coming back in.

"What do you mean Summer?" He asked as I sat back on my bed.

"I keep thinking about him more and more and I don't know why. I miss him or I miss being with him. But at the same time I hate him and I'm glad he's gone." He sat down beside me.

"Hey it's ok, you know…I get it. He was a sick fucker right? Use to beat you, but he had his moments to right?" I smiled at Josh getting it, it had to be because he was a familiar too. I hadn't asked about who his master had been and I didn't want to know. "Just know, um, I'm like here for you if you wanna talk or stuff." Josh was just adorable, I moved my hand on top of his and I could see the grin on his face. I knew what he was going to do, so I cut straight to it. As he turned his head to kiss my cheek I turned kissing him full on bringing my arm up to hook behind his head playing with his hair. At first I caught him off guard, but he recovered kissing me back as my hands went to his shirt slipping it off. "Summer?" He asked I simply smiled pushing him back on to the bed running my hands over his badly scarred chest kissing up as I went, before attacking his mouth forcing my tongue in. He groaned into it, I guess it had been a long time since either of us had gotten any. I pulled my shirt over my head Josh's hands going to my hips a hand moving over my toned stomach. He sat up his hands going to my back as he littered my chest with kisses as he undid the clasp to my bra. He pulled me closer to him biting my breast making me gasp, I locked my fingers in his hair pulling his head back and kissing him again. Soon our clothes were lying strewn about the room. Josh above me as he pushed in slowly I wrapped my legs around him pushing him in deeper, but he was so gentle about it. Nothing like Deacon….I flipped us over pushing him in and out of me hard and fast digging my nails into his chest as I felt warmth fill me from the pit my stomach. But Josh wasn't Deacon and I wanted Josh not Deacon. I slowed letting him take control kissing my neck as he went. And it was better than anything Deacon had ever given me.

When we'd finished I laid in his arms in state of bliss. Josh was the complete opposite of Deacon and that's what I needed. I moved draping my arm across his chest.

"Man I just scored majorly." I had to laugh.

"No Josh, I scored." I pressed a kiss to his chest and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up laid in Josh's arms still. I smiled something was different, but I couldn't think what. But instead of poking at it I let it go running a finger over one of his many scars.

"Stop,..tickles." He complained making me smile, then he sat up straight knocking me off him. He looked under the bed sheets then at me. "We had sex?" He asked shocked. I pulled the sheet tight around my naked body feeling a little hurt. I nodded and saw a smile come to his face. "So…?" I looked at him.

"So what?" he motioned between the two of us. And I got what he was getting at so I sat up a little more kissing him. "That answer your question?" I smiled. He pulled back grinning from ear to ear, but it slowly slipped. "Josh what's wrong?" I could see him struggling with himself.

"Change we need to go for a walk or something." I did as he asked and followed him out of the workshop.

"Josh what's happened?" I asked again. He was stressing, biting his finger nails and pacing in front of me.

"Summer, you wouldn't for anything turn on Blade would ya?" I was so confused. Did he think I was working with the vamps?

"No way. I'm in this for the long haul. I will kill as many suckheads as I can and do it by Blade's side for as long as he lets me." He pulled on his hair. I stopped him taking them in mine. "Josh talk to me."

"I can't you'll give Blade my head of fucking silver platter." I was even more confused.

"Josh I would never do that to you. You told me you're a familiar and I haven't said a word…" Then it clicked. "You're working with the vamps aren't you?" He moved away from me.

"Yeah because…they're going to win. So I decided like I'd rather be on the winning side and betray Blade than on his and die." He snapped a little, but then his shoulders slumped. "But now…you won't betray Blade and I don't think I can betray you. But the vamps will kill me." I went to him holding him close.

"Josh I won't let them hurt you. They will have to go through me to get you." He held me back sighing.

"Blade's got a bomb, he's going to plant it on one of the suck heads, but it ain't going to work. It'll blow but Blade's detonator won't activate and although Blade thinks otherwise the detonator is the only way for it to work." He rubbed at his hair.

"Well do you have the real detonator?"

"Well yeah course I do, but…"

"Give it me. I can fix this Josh. The vamps think you're playing Blade, but in actual fact you're playing them. I promise they won't get to you Josh. But if you're going to screw Blade over you're going to get me and him killed." He sighed and pulled a small detonator from his pocket.

"Just keep that with you at all times." I pulled him by his shirt to me and kissed him again.

"I will and we'll all get outta this Josh I promise." We headed back to the workshop knowing as soon as night fell we'd more than likely have visitors.

The sun had not long since set when Nyssa, Asad and six other vampires strolled on in. I sent a look to Josh who went to go get Blade and Whistler. I was already armed to be on the safe side. They stared at me, and I them not backing down. Showing fear gave them the edge.

"Well if it isn't Snow White and the Seven Suckheads." I smirked at Whistlers comment looking over them, three of the males are huge, the other two leaner, while the one woman looks familiar, but I can't place her.

"Check it out, troops. Count Chocula." They all laugh at the older looking vamp except for Nyssa and Asad. I rolled my eyes how original. Asad sends them a look and they quieten.

"Blade, this is Reinhardt. That's Snowman, Lighthammer, Priest, Chupa and Verlaine." Reinhardt had been the one to crack the 'joke', him, Lighthammer and Chupa were the bigger of the vampires. Verlaine the female was draped over Lighthammer. Priest was a shorter vamp with long red hair and Snowman was a vamp of Asian descent. Reinhardt stepped up to Blade, I guess he was going to be getting a shiny new accessory.

"Tell me something, Chief. Can you blush?" Everyone is tense including myself until Blade smiles.

"Alright, you want to play this game?" Blade pulls out a stake and all the vampires draw their weapons, in kind me and Whistler draw guns. I didn't fancy the odds, but I'd take what I got. But Blade just twirls it round his fingers before chucking it at Reinhardt. "You've been training two years to take me out. Here I am, the big, bad vampire hunter. So do it." I watched as all the others lowered their weapons and seeing Whistler doing the same I lowered mine.

"What the hell are you doing, Blade?" Nyssa snapped.

"We're going to be working as a unit, you people will be taking orders from me. So let's get it over with. I'll give you a free shot, Reinhardt." He spread his hands wide, but Reinhardt looks to Nyssa. "Why are you looking at her for? You need permission? I'm giving it to you."

"Take him! Take him down!" Chupa shouts. Blade grabs his wrist pushing the stake against his chest. I tense this could go badly.

"What's wrong, Reinhardt? You need a fucking manual?"

"Take him, Reinhardt, take him!" Verlaine jeers. Reinhardt tenses, then thrusts the stake forward, but Blade moves faster trapping his arm then twisting it back violently. Blade shifts locking him in a headlock before slapping on the bomb to the back of Reinhardt's head.

"Listen up, asshole, I just popped an explosive charge in the back of your head. Silver nitrate. Rigged to blow if anyone tampers with it. I'll be keeping the detonator on me at all times. You so much as looking me the wrong way and you can say goodnight." Blade snarls then releases him. "Any questions?" They are silent for a moment. Then Priest shifts.

"Whose your friends?" Blade looks back to us.

"Whistler, Scud and Summer." He states simply. Chupa laughs.

"So you are Deacon's little fuck. What's a matter doll don't remember me?" I glare at him confused. "I suppose not, you were out for it. Man did you taste sweet." My hands ball in to fists. "What's an itty bitty little thing like that gunna do? Or is she your fuck now Blade?" Blade just smiles.

"Why don't you try her? Summer?" I move forward.

"Oh a gift?" he moves toward me smirking. But before he's reached me I have out my staff smashing it into the side of his face. I twirl lashing out with a heel kick and flick out the blade pointing it above his heart ready to stake the son of a bitch as he lay on the floor dazed.

"What I do is kill suckhead shits like you." He moves and I press just that little bit harder, the malicious streak I had with Deacon peeking out as a smile comes on to my face as he winces.

"Summer." But I ignore Blade as I stare Chupa down. "Summer!" I retract the blade and move back quickly.

"She's good." Asad notes.

"She learns fast." Blade replies. I spent a lot of time with Blade sparring with him. I was by no means as good, but I could put up a damn good fight with these apes.

I follow Whistler and Josh further into the workshop and stand off to the side with Josh. Whistler drops a case on to the table filled with an assortment of weaponry.

"Glaser safety rounds in .38, .45, and9mm calibre. Foil capsules at the tip filled with silver nitrate grains. They pack a major kinetic energy dump. And since you suckheads don't like sunlight, we've modified the entry lights with UV filters," He stops mid flow and I see it's because Chupa is watching Snowman sign something. "Summer?" I pull out my staff and smack Chupa on the head.

"Hey, hey! The fuck you doing?" He growled at me, but I just smile.

"Getting your attention fang face." Whistler spits at him.

"Well you've got it, warmblood. Now what the fuck are you gonna do with it?" He growled, I flicked out the blade on my staff just in case, but Blade stands.

"If you girls are finished flirting, I'd like to get started."

Soon we start strapping up, having the glyph on my arm and my display against Chupa earlier has allowed me to go with them. I fasten up my boots and strap on enough ammo as I can comfortably carry.

"You sure about this Summer?" Josh asks as he loads up another gun for me.

"Yep, don't worry I'll be ok." I smiled pecking his cheek as I passed. Blade passes me on his way to Nyssa and Asad, but stops by Verlaine.

"Didn't I kill you already?" Then I realise she was Raquel's sister a lover of Mercury's.

"That was my sister." She hisses. Blade looks at her and then smiles coldly.

"This the part where you beat your chest and vow revenge?" I smirked, I loved how Blade was getting away with this.

"Something like that." Blade just shakes his head and moves onto Nyssa.

"Where to first?" I moved forward with Whistler and Josh to hear.

"The House of Pain." Nyssa replies. Great it would be swarming with vamps. This was going to be a very long night.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood opposite a gothic revival hotel, Blade, Whistler, Josh and the Blood Pack all outside our comm's van that Josh had dubbed the Mystery Van.

"From what we can gather, the Reapers hunt in packs, targeting places where vampires congregate. So far, they've attacked blood banks, safe houses, underground clubs like this." Nyssa told us. I couldn't see anything that looked like a glyph and nor did it seem could Whistler as he held a pair of night vision goggles up and looking.

"I don't see any traffic, no vampire glyphs," Nyssa cut across him,

"Look closer. Because of your efforts, we've had to re-think our habits, tighten our security." It made sense.

"Whistler try infrared." I suggested, Nyssa looked at me some what impressed so I guess I got it right. Whistler nodded so he must be able to see it now. He lowers the goggles and looks to Blade.

"Let's put this clusterfuck in gear." He goes to move, but Reinhardt reaches out stopping him.

"You're not going anywhere, greenjeans. You won't be able to pass for us."

"Like I give a shit." Whistler spits at him. Before things can escalate Blade steps in between them.

"He's right, you won't be able to pass as one of us. Stay here watch our backs." I was confused as to whether I would be staying back or not.

"And her?" Whistler snaps asking my question, but glaring at me as he does. Chupa steps forward to my surprise.

"She's has the mark of a familiar, she'll get through easily. I don't think she'll get much trouble from those in there." I half smiled, I do believe Chupa had just paid me a compliment. Whistler growled.

"I don't like it."

"I'm not giving you a choice old man." Whistler looks at Blade considering his words then nods his head. Blade walks back to us, Reinhardt grinning from ear to ear. I flash a smile to Josh before walking after them all.

"You don't keep that dog of yours curbed, Blade. We might have to do it for you." Reinhardt sneers, Blade smiles pulling out the detonator.

"Keep pushing asshole."

We walk in to the lobby the corridor lined with display cases, numerous surgical instruments and torture devices fill them.

"Summer, just watch your back." Whistler's voice comes through on my ear piece.

"Aw old man I didn't know you cared." I smiled as we continue to walk along. The further we get in the more I can feel a vibration I couldn't hear the music yet, but I could sure feel it. I can see Blade looking at all the display cases and read the disgust on his face. But this was the vampire world and this was the norm especially for those that were bitten and not born a vampire.

"This is our world you're entering. You may see things …feeding. Just remember why you're here." Blade turns a little to look at Nyssa.

"I haven't forgotten." I knew Blade well enough to know that he would love nothing more than to cut through all the vampires that were in the building. We reach a set of steel doors emblazoned with warning signs.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Priest asks.

"Anyone who looks suspicious." Asad replies as Nyssa hits a button the doors opening up to reveal a huge ballroom, filled to the brim with vampire bodies swaying to the trance music blaring throughout. I can see vampires getting pierced, tattooed and cut open. I even see two vampires French kissing and passing razor blades between them. That was a new one, but the rest I'd seen before. Deacon had made these kind of places popular.

"What is it with you people and pain?" Blade asks Nyssa as we walk further in descending the stairs. I knew the answer as it reminded them they're alive. One particularly gruesome looking vamp who had half the skin on his face carved off reaches to grab me. Chupa grabs my arm pulling me away and head butting the other vamp.

"Mine." He hisses and the others keep their distance. I stop looking at him.

"I am no ones."

"It keeps them away." Then he starts walking. Vampires always trying to own you. I catch up keeping pace with the others only for them to fan out. I stick near to Asad as I've already lost track of Blade and out of all the vamps I trusted Asad the most.

"You reading me, Scud?" I hear Blade over the comm's.

"Loud and clear, B." I had to smile as I hitched up my assault rifle. "Everything's copacetic in the Mystery Van. How you doing, Whistler?" It was a little annoying hearing everything as I tried to look for Reapers.

"Walking on sunshine, toke-boy."

I search making my way round the sides trying to locate anything out of place. Five, ten minutes pass before I notice three hooded figures lurking near what I assumed was an exit.

"Got eyes on the north side exit." I say in to my comms. Asad is suddenly at my side.

"Over there too." I look to the next exit along and sure enough more hooded figures. I turn to see Asad signing to Snowman, Chupa and Priest. I bring up my rifle hooking a finger in to the trigger ready to fire. I see the other Blood Pack members nearing other exits. By each of them are a set of cloaked figures. I see Snowman signing again, but I have no idea what. I turn back to the ones nearest me and see one slowly looking up towards Asad and me.

"They're here!" Josh voices pierces through my comm set part of me wanting to bolt to him to make sure he's ok. But the cloaked figure and the other two suddenly lunge at us. I shoot off a round blowing it backwards throwing it off course. The air becomes filled with the screams of the vampires as the Reapers begin their attack. Every member of the Blood Pack and myself are firing off rounds left and right. But they keep getting back up. I hear something behind me and turn instinctively bringing my gun up only to be knocked to the floor a Reaper landing hard on top of me. My gun skittering just out of reach as I try to hold it off with one hand. My other hand is reaching grabbing for my gun. I can feel the top of the entry light on my gun. I grasp at it desperately watching in horror as the Reapers mouth opens its 'tongue' reaching out. I scream once as I grasp the entry light its tongue mere millimetres from my face. Suddenly light catches it's face. I've knocked off the UV filter its head bursts into flames almost immediately.

Breathing heavily I push it off me, it crumbling to ash. I scramble quickly to my feet. Another Reaper launches itself at me, but I quickly bring up my light and it screams retreating quickly. I hear a crackle and a scream on the comm's and I know its Josh. I start to head back it so much easier to move about know that the vampires are dead or have fled. I turn past a pillar and see Chupa firing rounds at a Reaper. His gun suddenly jams and the Reaper springs back to his feet. Chupa doesn't retreat just stands there trying to make his gun work. I was going to leave him to be eaten, but at the last second I moved in front of him as the Reaper dived at him bringing my entry light up and frying the Reaper.

"Eat that bitch." I bit out. I turned to Chupa. "Don't waste bullets, use your entry light. It's the only thing working." He nods looking at me strangely. Then Josh voices screams through the comms unit.

"Use your entry lights! They can't stand the UV!" I turn quickly to leave and help Josh when something collides with me sending me flying half way across the room. I turn pushing myself up on my arms, coughing once and bringing up blood. I'd cracked if not broken some ribs. I turned back only to see a Reaper coming at me. As it reached me I brought my legs up kicking it back Chupa then frying it with his UV light. He stalked in front of me then grabbed my arm yanking me to my feet and into him. I froze for a second meeting his eyes. So much like Deacon. I shook myself and moved away a hand on my side I took off as quick as I could breathing hard to get out of the building.

I ran out into the pouring rain. The van wasn't where we'd left it. I looked down the road seeing it had been ploughed straight into a wall.

"JOSH!" I took off running to I tried to get the back doors open, but they were battered. A Reaper had clearly been pounding on it. I ran round to the driver's side. And saw Josh slumped in his seat his head against the dash board. I grabbed the door handle fearing the worst but as I yanked it open Josh sat up straight a UV light in hand.

"Summer?" I flung my arms around him.

"Fuck me, Josh I thought you were dead" I said kissing him. "Where's Whistler? Didn't he help?"

"No way, the old man fucked off. I couldn't get him in the radio. I don't think Blade can either." I coughed again wincing at the pain in my side.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"Look suns rising. I gotta go back in. You'll be ok?" I asked not really wanting to leave him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." He flashed a smile trying to hide his nervousness. I ran back in to the club, Blade just walking back in at the same time. Chupa nodded to me and I nodded back. Guess I got some respect now.

"Where's Nomak?" Nyssa asked.

"He escaped. You didn't tell me they were immune to silver and garlic." Blade stated, I knew he didn't trust them, couldn't say I did either, but they wouldn't have risked their own like that.

"I didn't know." She replied. I could see Blade was deciding if he trusted her or not, but I didn't think she had reason to lie.

"We lose anyone?" Reinhardt steps forward.

"Priest's been bit," Just as he says it a blood curdling scream fills the room. I look to see Asad and Snowman pinning down Priest.

"Oh god, oh God it hurts! It hurts, it hurts, fuck, it hurts. Ugh!" He screams withering around in agony. Clutching the bite mark. He's changing into a Reaper, I watch as the same scar Nomak has appears on his chin and begins to split as he continues to writher around and scream. The whole Blood Pack looks uneasy as Priest quickly deteriorates before them. Blade and I however are only vaguely intrigued with what's happening to the vampire on the floor. I wanted to know where Whistler was and what the fuck he thought he was doing.

"How long since he was bitten?" Blade asks Nyssa.

"Minutes."

"It's already changing him." Reinhardt begins pacing annoyance showing on his face.

"Jesus can't you get him to shut the fuck up?" He snaps.

"His blood cells aren't producing oxygen anymore. His own body is suffocating him. These things are like crack addicts. If they don't feed every few hours, they'll feed on themselves." Nyssa speaks gravely as Priest starts convulsing his screams becoming unbearable, even I can't take much more and it's clear to see its making the members of the Blood Packs skin crawl.

"Somebody put him out of his misery for fuck's sake!" Reinhardt shouts.

"You kill him! I'm not killing him!" Verlaine screams clinging to Lighthammer. Nobody moves and Blade doesn't care. I pull out a hand gun and empty it into his chest, but he still keeps shrieking. Everyone is shocked. Priest starts struggling even more desperate for blood almost pulling free of Asad and Snowman. Blade steps forward, points his gun at Priest and then swings back shooting out one of the blackened windows sunlight pouring out and setting him ablaze as Snowman and Asad dive out of the way. I look on as half his head is still on the floor an eye still moving as the Blood Pack looks around a collective shiver running through them.

"If this is the best you turd stains have to offer, I'm not impressed." I turn to Whistlers voice as do Blade and Chupa.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching our backs?" Blade is clearly almost as pissed as I am. But before Whistler can speak I rear back punching him square in the face. He stumbles back a grin on his face and I go to get him again, but some grabs me round the waist lifting me with ease. I daren't struggle as I'm already in a lot of pain from just being lifted up.

"Ran into a little Reaper trouble myself." I see it's Chupa that has me when he moves forward still having a hold of me. I can feel the hostility roll off him.

"Oh yeah? Like how little? In case you hadn't noticed, we lost a man while you were out farting around." Whistler steps closer poking Chupa in the chest and he immediately drops me.

"You need to ratchet those 'nads of yours down a few notches, paco." Chupa grabs him round the collar only for Blade to get involved Asad helping me to my feet.

"Listen, hillbilly, you are a cunt-hair away from cowboy heaven." Chupa growls as Nyssa pushes him back.

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing, buttercup." Blade steps up to him clearly suspicious and I didn't blame him not only did he leave Josh to fend off those Reapers by himself he abandoned us.

"Where were you, Whistler?" He asks.

"And it best be good, or I swear I will kill you." I spat, Blade shooting me a look. But I'm far too angry to care. Whistler smiles shaking his head and motioning us to follow him.

"I'll show you."


	7. Chapter 7

We all followed Whistler as he led us to the drainage area in the House of Pain. We stood near an iron culvert in almost complete darkness Whistler turned on a flash light and something moves. I pulled up my gun as everyone else tensed, if this was a trap Whistler died first. What we see is a reaper, weak, shrunken and emaciated. Its arm pinned by part of the culvert. Though it looks weak and as if it's dying it still hisses its fangs snapping at us, its trapped arm looks as if it's been gnawing at it to get free. It was a sight to behold, I almost felt sorry for it.

"What the hell?" Reinhardt exclaimed taking in the sight.

"I found him like this. I think he was trying to crawl back into that culvert." He abandoned us to look at it and watch it die? Blade pulls back part of the culvert and jumps down into the sewer line. I look up to see the admiration on Reinhardt and Snowman's faces, they may not like Blade, but they couldn't knock his lack of fear and his determination when he sets out to do something.

"Everything okay?" Nyssa shouts and I'm not the only one that hears the hint of concern in her voice. Blade pulls himself back up silently, he looks to me and Whistler, seems we found their lair.

We took the Reaper back to the workshop and I helped Chupa chain it inside the cell. Then I walked away back to my room. I took off my jacket laying out my weapons before pulling up my top, stretching hurts as I gasp pulling my top over my head. I walked to the mirror and looked at my side. It was red and bruising, but gingerly touching it I didn't think I'd broken any ribs.

"You know," I spun round grabbing a knife from the side to see Chupa in my room looking me over. "becoming a vampire would heal that up real quick. I'm not one for half-bloods, but for you I'd make an exception." He smiled.

"Charmed really, but I like living. And I'll be keeping it that way till I die no vamp bullshit." I was aware of how he was eyeing me up stood in only my jeans and bra.

"That's not what you use to say. You wanted to be one of us when you were with Frost, what changed?" he asked genuinely curious. And for the first time in a long while talking about Frost didn't bring any regret.

"Cos I can be a cold heartless bitch at times, but I would never hurt a child. And just because I think there's a place for vampires in this world like any other predator, doesn't mean I think you should rule and kill how and when you please. I'd rather be human and full of emotion even if it's pure hate than to be one of you cold and dead inside." Josh appeared behind Chupa and pushed past I saw the look of distain on Chupa's face and Josh flinch ever so slightly in case Chupa hit him.

"Summer…damn what'dya do?" He asked running a hand over my side.

"Reaper flung me across the hall, Chupa hit it with UV after I kicked it off me." I smiled as Josh's fingers slid across my side checking the damage.

"You want I should give you two a moment?" Chupa asked sarcastically and with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful, close the door on your way." I smirked at him. I saw his jaw bunch and knew he was in half a mind to try something, but I tightened my hand on my knife and he left.

"You're gunna need ice on this Summer." I smiled again and brought my lips up to his. He pulled back smiling. "How did it get you? It was before you came to me cos you looked like you were in pain." I moved grabbing some bandages from a draw.

"I had just saved Chupa, I heard you scream on the radio and then your panic when you were telling us to use the UV lights. I had to make sure you were ok, so I took off and the next thing I know I'm flying halfway across the room and spitting up blood." I sighed struggling to wrap the bandage tight enough. Josh came and helped taking it and wrapping it tightly.

"Chupa wants you doesn't he?" Josh was so quiet I didn't think I'd heard him right.

"I don't care what he wants, I want you." I whispered pressing myself to him his arms wrapping around my waist.

"What happens when…if they…" I knew what he meant.

"Then I will fight tooth and nail to stop them. They will have to kill me to get to you." He nodded pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I knew how deep in he was and I could only hope the detonator he'd given me actually worked if he thought for a second I couldn't protect him he might just screw us over. I pulled away grabbing some fresh clothes.

"You really going to wear that t-shirt?" I looked at what I had grabbed to see it was a vampire hunters of the United States top one Josh had gotten me jokingly for Christmas. I put it down going to grab another. "I dare you to wear it." He smiled.

"Oh a dare? You do realise that I am going to wear this now?" I said picking it back up and carefully putting it on.

"Whoa I was kidding! They'll kill you." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be silly." I kissed his cheek and pulled on some fresh jeans before walking out.

I found most of them round the Reaper body that we'd brought in. Looked like it had finally died. Nyssa and Asad looked up as I approached Asad quirked an eyebrow and said nothing, Nyssa just stared, Blade and Whistler turned to see who they were looking at. Blade simply shook his head while Whistler laughed.

"Nice shirt, got one of those in a large?"

"Could probably get you one." I replied.

"Can you get the rest of the Blood Pack?" Nyssa asked looking at me. I looked at her for a moment before catching Blades look.

"Sure got nothing better to do." I walked off finding most of them in the garage. "Nyssa wants you at the autopsy table." Reinhardt turned to look at me. He saw my shirt and shook his head. They all started to go past me Verlaine hissing as she went. I rolled my eyes. "Hey where's Chupa? Nyssa wanted everyone." Snowman was the only one to look back and he motioned outside. I stepped outside and couldn't see him. "Chupa?" I had a bad feeling and my heart had leapt into my throat. What if the Reapers had followed us here? I found myself pushed up against a wall.

"Finally come to your sense's huh?" Chupa smirked kissing my neck. I pushed at him.

"Get off! I'm here as Nyssa wants you inside."

"Well that's too bad, I need to feed and I remember exactly how you use to taste." His fangs glinted at me as they extended, I struggled, but he just moved a hand digging it into my ribs making me wince. Then he flicked out a knife. I was no vampires bitch anymore. I brought my knee up hard as he cut my wrist and as he stumbled back I grabbed his head ramming my knee into his face. I went to head back inside only for him to trip me over. As he stood over me I hooked his leg and brought him down lifting my leg and dropping it on to his chest hard. I scrambled to get back to my feet only for him to pull me back to him straddling my waist. "Oh no you aren't going anywhere." He smiled looking down at me. He pressed his lips against mine forcefully and slowly I started to kiss him back, he smiled into the kiss letting go of my wrist to touch me, that's when I moved, flipping him and pulling the knife from leg to press against his chest right above his heart. Then a gun lowered.

"You'll be keeping away from the young lady if you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders paco." I looked up to see Whistler. "You ok Summer?" I could hear his concern and I felt bad for distrusting him. I get up never releasing my grip on the knife ready to strike if Chupa tried again. But he got up and walked back inside.

"Thanks…I'm sorry for punching you."

"Don't apologise, you should distrust me you don't know me. But you're welcome I'd quite have liked him to try though." He smiled.

"So would I gramps, so would I." We walked back seeing the Reapers corpse all cut up and some sort of bone shielding its heart a broken scalpel lay to the side.

"We've got six hours till sunrise. Be ready by then." Blade tells us all.

"What happens at sunrise?" Asad asks.

"We take up the hunt again." I smiled Blade nodding.

"You gotta be fucking joking." Chupa snapped looking at me.

"You've seen what we're up against. Daylight's the only advantage we've got. They'll be more vulnerable then." Blade looks at him.

"And so will we." Reinhardt pointed out. I smiled, it suited me if we killed them as well as the Reapers.

"Look, I care about the humans who are dying, not you, got it?" Blade bites out.

"Spare me the race card, OJ. We're not going out into the sun. It's too risky."

"You don't have a choice. You're just going to have to protect yourselves as best you can." Then he and Whistler walked off to prepare. I wasn't sticking around them and after a few moments Josh followed as I walked into his workshop.

"Hey," He looked at me. "Summer you alright?" I took in a deep breath wincing as it hurt to do so.

"Yeah peachy." I forced a smile and pulled open a cabinet that had bandages in taking one to wrap around my wrist. I knew Blade and the others had smelt it while we were altogether, but no one seemed bothered.

"What happened to your wrist?" My jaw bunched and I sat down trying to keep calm.

"Chupa decided he'd try and take a drink." Josh looked shocked. "Don't worry he didn't get to. I was about ready to stake his ass and Whistler was about to blow his damn head off." Josh took my wrist in his hands.

"You shoulda just killed him…I didn't notice these before." He said trailing his fingers across one of my many fine and faint scars on my wrist.

"It was how he fed, he would slice in and suck." I shrugged. Josh lifted my wrist and placed a gentle kiss to it. I smiled lifting his face to kiss him softly.

"I wonder…" I looked at him funny as he pulled away smiling and left.

"Josh?" I followed him over to his work bench as he pulled out something I'd seen him working on before. "What is that?"

"I'm trying to make like a UV flash bomb or grenade." He pulled out screw drivers and phosphor sticks. I sat down and watched him work as Whistler came over shaking his head having heard what he said.

"You're wasting your time, already been tried."

"Yeah, but you didn't have the Scudster on it, did you?" I smiled looking at Whistler waiting for his reaction.

"Nope. Back then we did not." He replied testily, not that Josh noticed as he was so consumed with what he was doing.

"So how long have you known Blade, anyway?" I listened up as this was something I'd quite like to know.

"Going on twenty years now." He simply replied.

"Blade doesn't talk about the old days much." I added.

"Blade doesn't talk about anything much. What about you, though Scud?" Josh stopped a second looking over at me smiling. Then he lifted his shirt to show the network of scars there.

"Pretty." Whistler commented.

"I was backpacking. Hooked up with these two chicks who were off to see the Burning Man festival. We were gonna take "E", have ourselves a little freeball out in the desert. You know the riff, "Dear Penthouse, I never thought this would happen to me, but -" He stopped as he fiddled with something on the grenade. "Anyway, halfway through our Three's company marathon, Janet and Chrissy started taking chunks out of me. Woulda died too if Blade and Summer hadn't shown up and staked those mamacitas a new honey hole. Summer fixed me back at the cabin. Things kinda fell in to place after that." He flicks the necklace of his. "Took myself a few souvenirs, though."

"And you?" Whistler looked to me.

"I was at a house party…Quinn killed my best friend. I fought and Deacon stopped Quinn from killing me offered to kill me or to be his. I chose him. I fought with other familiar fucked him as you so eloquently put it, fed him, did his general dirty work during the day and was protection as I could put up a decent fight at the time against other vamps. Then I started to realise that…I don't know things were wrong. Him using a child as a shield was what made me turn. I was there the day you 'died' I helped Blade, I was going to go my own way, help other familiars and kill as many vamps as I could. Blade offered for me to come with him so I did." As I finished Josh activated the UV grenade. It flickered and Whistler and I both perked up, but it died.

"Damn I thought I had it," suddenly it flashed back again emitting a pure and brilliant UV light. Josh smiled."Mmm-mmm. Poppa's got a brand new bag." Whistler and I smiled. We got a new weapon in our war against the vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

We'd all gathered in Josh's workshop he looked dead on his feet, but when I suggested he get some sleep he wouldn't have it. I was ok, a little sleepy but I was used to being awake for ridiculous amounts of time. I was relieved though that he would be sleeping while we went after the Reapers as he wouldn't be coming with us which was a great relief to me. I promised once this was over I'd spend more time in here with him and he could teach me to do these things so I could help him. Blade picked up one of the UV lasers that Josh had thrown together in a rush last night. Josh slapped in a power pack on Blade's gun.

"The power packs have a limited charge, maybe ten minutes of continuous use at most." I loaded on my own power pack as Josh explained.

"And what are these?" Nyssa asked gesturing to UV grenades.

"UV flash bang grenades with plug-in phosphor sticks," Josh then pointed to the back pack. "This is for the grand finale. Wired together a couple-dozen of those puppies. But I'd be careful where you pop your load. Might end up frying yourselves in the process."

"What about you? You're not coming?" Whistler asked.

"After last time? Dude, I'm a lover, not a fighter." I smiled at Josh's answer picking up a few loose grenades.

"What good is all this firepower if we don't know where they're hiding?" Asad asked Blade.

"We won't need to. They'll come to us." Blade answered, I wasn't entirely sure how we would make them come to us.

"How?" Reinhardt sneered. Nyssa threw a spray canister to Reinhardt who sprayed it sniffed and wrinkled his nose gagging. "That is fucking foul!" I was glad my senses weren't as strong as the vampires.

"They're pheromones. I infused them from that Reaper's adrenal glands. All mammals use them to mark their territory. Even vampires." Nyssa simply stated.

"Fuck that! I'm not spraying some gash hound's nut-juice on me!" Chupa exclaimed and I had to agree, I didn't fancy my chances .

"Trust me, the Reapers will key to it. If we use this, we'll draw them out." Then the group dispersed making final preparations.

"You sure going is a good idea Summer?" Josh asked once we were alone.

"I have to, but I'll come back. It'll be fine." I smiled softly kissing him then turning on my heel and leaving.

Not 30 minutes later were we by the House of Pain's drainage system. The sun was up and the vampires weren't happy. Though none complained. Blade opened the culvert up jumping down and Nyssa, Asad and myself jumped in after shortly followed by Whistler then eventually the rest of the Blood Pack. I followed quietly behind Blade and Nyssa further into the sewer. We came to a cross roads and stopped.

"Time for Nyssa's pheromones." Blade opened up a satchel and handed out several canisters of the pheromones, Whistler taking his and spraying a fine mist over his face as I just spray at my torso.

"Eau de suck head. Tasty." Whistler said earning a chuckle from me.

"We'll split into three units. First team that makes contact wins the prize. Try to maintain radio silence from here on out." Blade points to me, Chupa and Whistler and indicates the Eastern tunnel and we move off. It was darker down this tunnel so I pulled out the small night vision goggles Josh had made for me. Whistler turns on his UV light it blinding me till Chupa pulls up my goggles and covers Whistler's light.

"Turn it off, we want to attract them not scare them off." Whistler obliges Chupa reluctantly. I'd have offered some goggles, but I only had the one pair.

"Yeah, but you fangs can see in the dark. What am I supposed to do?" Chupa tosses a pair of goggles.

"Bifocals, grandpa. And try to keep up." I didn't like Chupa, but he did amuse me. He quickly took off leaving me and Whistler behind.

"Fucking vampires."

"I know, come on though we need to find these Reapers and then get the hell out of here." I said moving off after Chupa. We eventually caught up to Chupa and even I could feel the tension rolling from him. A thunderous noise explodeded above us with bright light descending down on us. We all looked up startled.

"Shit." Whistler exclaimed just as a sub way cart traveled past. I suddenly felt that little bit more apprehensive. We carried on further and further and we had still to come across any sign of the Reapers or Nomak. Whistler had gotten ahead and I was walking just a little behind Chupa when I thought I saw something. I stopped looking down one of the small side tunnels. When I turned back Chupa was gone and I couldn't hear Whistler. I daren't make radio contact as Bade had said not to. Then I heard them further ahead.

"Hey, hillbilly." I heard Chupa say.

"What the fuck you doing?" I had a feeling Chupa was going to kill Whistler.

"Ain't nobody here but you and me, chicken wing. I'd say this is as good a time as any to settle up." I could hear the sounds of a scuffle breaking out. When I eventually got to them I could smell the pheromones strongly. Whistler was out of it and Chupa just tossed him towards me. I didn't have time to say anything as I saw the Reapers above them ready to attack. I didn't think just acted. Josh had packed a fire retardant blanket in my pack. Blade had apparently wanted us to carry one just in case of a situation like this. I pulled out the blanket with one hand and with the other I grabbed a grenade pulling out the pin I threw it up throwing myself at Chupa and knocking us both into the water covering us both with the blanket. He screamed as the bits of his skin not covered seared from the UV grenade. I had to push up for air I couldn't hold it any longer. As I came up luckily the Reapers were dead, but Whistler was nowhere to be seen. Chupa grabbed me pushing me out of the way and pinning a Reaper to the side wall before grabbing his gun and pointing his UV entry light at it. Then he collapsed on the floor as I stayed put and stared at him. He'd just saved me…sure I had saved him, but vampires didn't work like that. He looked weak and drained the left side of his body badly burnt. Even after what he'd tried I felt bad for him. I rolled up my sleeve pulling out a small knife.

"You aren't gunna drain me if I do this are you?" I asked, not that I expected him to tell the truth.

"No…just enough to get us out of here. I'll have that blanket and you can take the grenades." I nodded hoping I wasn't being a complete idiot. I cut into my wrist kneeling in front of him and held it out to him. He surprised me though with how gentle he was about it, not at all what I expected. And just as I thought about telling him to stop he did anyway. Leaning away he locked his hazel eyes with mine.

"I can see why Deacon was in love with you."

"What?" I was confused as to where this came from.

"Deacon loved you. It was strange really. His disdain for human life yet when it came to you he was different. He tried to kill me the night he found me drinking you. He thought I'd gone, but I saw how carefully he picked you up, putting you to bed and wrapping the wound I caused." I felt a pang of regret and guilt hit me worse than it had before. My head dropping forward trying to push it to one side while feeling guilty for just letting Blade kill him. Chupa tilted my head up. "Come on, you can wallow over him later, we need to get out of here like now." I nodded and got up following Chupa as he led the way.

"Wait how exactly do you intend on getting out of here? The suns up, you'll have to stay in the House of Pain till nightfall." I asked.

"Don't worry there's some blacked out cars, you can take one and drive while I get in the back." He smiled.

"Who say's I was worrying?" I smirked and climbed up the ladders into the House of Pain glad to be out of there. I heared a crackle on the radio. "Chupa did you make that out?"

"No…my radio's fucked, come on we'll get back to Damaskino's, that's where everyone will come." We found the cars and Chupa climbed in the back covering himself in the blanket for extra protection.

I pulled into a garage as Chupa directed and although I hadn't done much I felt exhausted, but that was probably down to Chupa having taken a pint of my blood.

"We're here." He got up and in a flash had my door open. "Oh now we're a gentleman?" He smirked and walked off leaving me to trail behind him.

"Ah Chupa….where are the others?" I heard Damaskino ask.

"Spot of trouble we split up no way of finding them, but they'll come here." Damaskino's peered around Chupa and to me smiling.

"Frost's familia, Blade's little friend." He smiled that murderous smile. "Well with her they definitely will." I took a step back, how had I been so foolish?

"What? But…I was going to claim her."

"No she'll be the perfect bait for Blade. He cares too much for these humans. Take her to the cells for now. And if she survives after you can have her." Chupa didn't bat an eye picking me up and carrying me off. He put me down in a cell patting me over and taking my weapons, but luckily not finding the detonator in my bra. He took my weapons and placed them outside.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" I screamed. He moved towards me and I kicked out knocking him back. "Get fucking lost!" And he did slamming the cell door and walking off. I could only hope Blade didn't come looking for me.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the cell for a day. If Blade was going to make a rescue attempt he would have done it in daylight, better chances. But he hadn't come or he had and they somehow managed to kill him. Part of me was glad, I didn't want any of them to get hurt coming to save me, but part of me was pissed that he possibly hadn't tried, two years I'd had his back, helped him find Whistler, helped him kill vampires. And when I needed him….I didn't matter. The door to the cell opened and Reinhardt stood there, his face half burnt and grinning down at me from my spot in the middle of the room. I stood not wanting to have to look all the way up at him.

"Well look at you…ain't so tough now are you? No Blade to save your sorry ass. You're just a weak and pathetic human, in pretty packaging." I didn't like the way he looked at me or the step closer to me he took. I backed up and he matched me. I had the detonator in my bra, but by the time I'd have got it out he'd be upon me. "Aww what's wrong are you scared? I thought you liked your men fanged?"

"Reinhardt?! What the fuck you doing?" And I was actually thankful that Chupa had come.

"Getting me some. You can have at after I'm done." He smiled looking at Chupa. I didn't think about it just struck, Chupa would have more of a reason to step in if Reinhardt tried to kill me. I kicked him hard in the groin and as he bent I lashed out with a kick to his skull. In the time it took for me to jump back against the wall he was up and coming for me, but Chupa had grabbed him in a full nelson and dragged him out kicking the door shut. It went quiet and I slowly slid down the wall to the floor. If they were going to kill me they might as well do it now. I wasn't going to work for them, nothing that could be said or done could make me. Chupa could let me escape help kill them all and I still wouldn't. Chupa came back about an hour later with food. Nothing much soup and a sandwich as well as a coke.

"….I'm sorry. I'll make sure you don't get hurt. But here I got you some food, you need to eat." I stared holes into him, my expression never changing. After staring at him long enough and making no attempt to take the food from him, he placed it on the floor and turned leaving. I waited and slid over to it, but just as I was about to take a bite of the sandwich I stopped. What if it had been drugged, there were drugs that could make you docile and submissive. And it wouldn't surprise me if they had laced my food with it. I shoved it away, I'd sooner starve.

I decided to try to sleep propping myself up in the corner only for the door to the cell to open. Reinhardt was there again, but Chupa was with him.

"Come on, you've got visitors." I didn't move, but he didn't care coming in and grabbing by my arm yanking me from the room. They or rather Reinhardt marched me down corridors and to a large clinical room. Just as we walked in men dressed in completely black riot gear joined us. Once in the room I could see Blade, Whistler, Nyssa and…Josh. My stomach turned. This was not a good situation, either he was going to get hurt or he was going to betray us…betray me. Reinhardt kept hold of me with one hand and with the other took hold of the rail gun that Josh had made. Blade looked ready to attack

"Put it in park, Blade." Reinhardt sneered.

"Thought you were dead."

"Seems like there's a lot of that going around these days." And with that he shoved me forward and away into Josh.

"You alright Summer?" I nodded and let him hug me. Normally I wouldn't have let him, but I used this moment to pull the detonator from my bra. I looked back to Reinhardt and Chupa, Reinhardt having raised the rail gun and took aim at Blade.

"Six-thousand feet per second, isn't that what Whistler said? Let's see you dodge this one." Blade had his gun up and fired just as Reinhardt did, but his shot went wild taking out one of the vampire guards.

"BLADE!" Nyssa screamed as Josh gripped my arm as if holding me back. Blade fell to the floor the rail gun having ripped holes in his chest plating Blade's hand goes to his back to try and staunch the bleeding. Whistler moved forward as if to protect Blade as I pulled from Josh and crouched beside Blade trying to check the damage, but not having anything to help. Whistler is hit in the face by one of the guard's guns. Blade shrugs me off going into his combat harness and pulls free the detonator, that doesn't work.

"Kiss your ass good bye, Reinhardt." Blade hit the button and nothing, my hand tightened on my own detonator. Please Josh please have actually given me one that works.

"You're wasting your time, Blade. The bomb's a dud." Josh moved to Reinhardt, Whistler's face drops with shock and I see Blade tense. He never said he would do anything like this. What was he thinking? My heart was pounding in my chest so painfully. "It was never supposed to explode. All it was supposed to do was make you feel like you were in control."

"Thought you had me on a short leash, didn't you, chief? Only it turns out, you're the one that's been on the leash." Reinhardt dug out the bomb from the back of his skull. "That's better." He threw the bomb to Josh who caught it and smiled pulling down his bottom lip to reveal his Glyph.

"See, I'm one of Damaskinos' familiars." Nyssa averted Blade's gaze, but I already knew that she knew about it. "Yeah, your little cootchie knew." He smiled and I felt my insides disintegrate. How could I be so stupid to believe him?

"You little shit. When did they get to you?" Whistler snapped.

"Back when Blade had me hunting down your puckered old ass. What's up with your hair, anyway? Fucking Willie Nelson look-a-like?" Then he punched Whistler in the face. I made to get him, but Blade stopped me. "Man, I so wanted to do that." Then he shook his hand in a little pain, I scoffed I had taught him how to hit, what a moron. "And you. You never cared about me. I gave you everything. All you cared about was digging up the old fuck!" And he was right Blade didn't care about either of us he wanted Whistler, it was me that was always watching out for Josh, me that had his back, that tried to teach him to defend himself. Blade didn't care. "You think they scoped out my security system? I let them in. Dude, I practically gave'em the fucking keys. I've been feeding Damaskinos information the whole time. Providing them with samples of your genetic material - helping them with the Reaper program. They're close, Blade. Right up against it. Any day now, they're all going to be Daywalkers. And when that happens, well, let's just say, I don't want to be on the losing team. You may be strong, you may be fast, but in the end, you're just too human, B." Josh actually pinched Blade's cheek and then stood back up. "So that's the down and dirty. Got anything to say for yourself?" Blade's voice was weak and defiant.

"Two things. One, I was on to you the moment they turned you. And two," He smiled raising another detonator. "I switched that dud of yours back with the real one." Before I can react he presses the button, I move to grab it, but it's too late he's pressed it ….nothing happens. Josh is still stood there, smiling widely.

"I had a suspicion you might have been so I switched them again. Too bad Blade you don't win." Then his eyes meet mine just briefly and I know he didn't betray me that its my detonator that works it. He throws the bomb to Chupa, whose smiling like he just won the lottery. I stand. My thumb on the button.

"Actually, it is real." I smile depressing it and watch the horror cross Chupa's face before he blows up.

"BITCH!" Reinhardt bellows. Before I can move and while everyone else is in varying degrees of shock and surprise, Reinhardt charges and kicks me sending me crashing into the wall, breaking ribs, knocking the wind from me and causing me to cough up blood. I can see Josh and he's struggling wanting to come to me. Then he turns on Blade who's laughing and kicks at him before pulling his Katana from the sheath on his back. He readies to slit his throat.

"Reinhardt!" Damaskinos shouts, Nyssa moves to Blade, but he stops her. He motions to his guards who haul Blade up and take him away.

"What about him, then?" Reinhardt asks motioning to Whistler as he cuffs him. "Me and Hobo Kelly here have a little unfinished business. Then there's her to." He motions to me. Damaskinos waved dismissively and left. "Oh I am going to have fun tonight. You have no one left. No one to come save you. Scud take her to my room lock her in. You won't have much trouble just look how pathetic she is." Then Reinhardt grabbed Whistler and dragged him from the room. Josh crossed to me and pulls me to my feet not saying a word he takes me further in and to Reinhardt's room. The second the doors closed he crushed me to him. And although it hurts painfully so I let him.

"Jesus Josh. For a second I thought you'd actually screwed us over." I said kissing him and then pulling my shirt up my ribs were in an even worse state than before.

"I know, I had to, but I told you Summer I couldn't, but I did feel like that with Blade…Still do." I cupped his face in my hands.

"I know….I've felt the same, but it's just the way he is. He gets attached too much he can't do his job. But I'm always here, I'll always watch out for you." He pulled out a bandage from his coat.

"I wasn't sure if anyone would need some sort of medical supplies, but I figure this will do for your ribs, until we can get out of here." Josh helped tighten the bandages round me as a temporary measure. Suddenly the alarms were resounding throughout the building. "I don't know what that is."

"I do…it's Nomak. Blade led him here." Josh looked worried. Then he moved off and opened a cabinet filled with weapons and it also held my own.

"He wanted them as souvenirs. I wouldn't have let him do what he wanted Summer." I kissed him quickly.

"I know." Then I strapped on my gear and picked up my staff. "Josh please stay here. Wait till I come get you. I can't lose you." He nodded and I kissed him one last time before leaving the room. As I travelled to where the guards all seemed to be heading I killed any that stopped or looked my way. I finally came upon Whistler.

"Whistler!" He'd been shot and he looked weak.

"Summer! Did you kill that little prick? Or did you leave him for me?"

"Neither, he was the one who gave me that detonator. He didn't trust Blade to keep him safe. He was right Blade was more concerned with saving you than if we were safe. Me I didn't mind I can take care of myself, but Josh isn't a fighter." He nodded and I saw understanding cross his face.

"Up ahead, Blade's coming up against Fritz. Go kill him." I nodded.

"Don't worry I will. Stay put old man I'll come get you." Then I moved off into the next room where Blade was taking on the guards that Reinhardt had with him. I readied myself and whipped my staff into Reinhardt's head he stumbled to the floor and was back up like nothing happened. Then I moved. I put all the practicing I had with Blade into use. Every blow connected. The staff was an extension of my arm and I didn't want to hit Reinhardt I wanted to cut through him with my staff. Every move flowed with ease connecting and the next blow following in a never ending dance as I twirled, ducked, parried and thrust with my staff. Blade had moved on more than likely after Nomak and Damaskinos. I had Reinhardt backed into a corner. I flicked out the blade and thrust it forward once more. The blade piercing through his skin up at an angle and into his cold dead heart. Shock flitted across his face and then he was ash. I dropped to the floor, breathing hard. My lungs were on fire, but I had to help Blade. I had to keep going. I stood back up retracting the blade using my staff as a walking stick.

I reached the mezzanine as Blade and Nomak struggled, Blade looked almost defeated. Nomak is on top his mouth opening the split revealing his terrifying maw. I pulled the blade I had strapped to my thigh and threw it down to Blade.

"BLADE!" His hand snatched it from the air and he thrusts it into Nomak's chest. Nomak wrapped his hand round it and helped push it further in piercing his heart. Blue flames flickered from Nomak's body and the he became nothing more than a pile of ash. Blade crawled over to Nyssa who's bleeding heavily more than likely having been bitten by Nomak. They speak and he lifts her making for the doors, day break is moments away and I know it's how she wants to spend her last moments, with the rising sun. I slid down the railings breathing heavy.

"Come on you. Let's get your lover boy and get out of here." I hadn't even seen Whistler approach, he was just there holding his leg, clearly in a lot of pain. I didn't reply just pulled off strap I had for the blade I had and used it to strap up Whistler's leg. Then I stood helping him to his feet.

"Let's go get Josh…you ain't gunna shoot him are you?"

"No. And I won't even hit him." I managed a smile and headed off to where I left Josh.

"Summer!" Josh quickly stood and came to us. "You ok? Where's Blade?"

"I'm fine. Blade….needs a moment." I left it at that.

We walked out into the day light. Blade stood near the edge and Whistler went to him, resting a hand on his shoulder as Josh and I stood back. I wrapped my arms around Josh exhausted and battered.

* * *

We moved on to the next city. My ribs healed, body fixed. Blade seemed to accept Josh and didn't hold anything against him for what happened at Damaskinos. We began our hunt again. A never ending struggle against vampire kind. Although we keep winning they still keep coming, but it is who we are, forever shall we hunt till our last breath is drawn. We are the hunters and it's what we do.

A/N: So that ends Blood Hunt! Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed and favourited this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for the next instalment based on Blade Trinity :D


End file.
